


What Is And Never Should Be

by Goldragon (thebookhunter)



Series: So long ago and out of sight [3]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/Goldragon
Summary: “Would be nice, some time.”“What?”“Have a walk. You and me. Sunlight."On a lazy afternoon, two young rock gods very much in love dreaming of sunlight and freedom.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: So long ago and out of sight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700926
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	What Is And Never Should Be

**Author's Note:**

>   
I really love this song

“What are you doing? Close the curtain.”

“Hm?” 

“Close the curtain. There’s about twenty million people out there, with cameras."

“Don’t blame them. It’s a beautiful day.” … “What are you mumbling?”

“I said of course it is. This is bleeding California.”

“Hm.” 

Robert remains standing stark bollock naked by the window, peering outside through a gap in the curtains. From the thoroughly unmade bed, Jimmy beholds him in his full glory, his hoard of gold. The touch of daylight turns his curls, fuzzy and messed up from a bit of midday rock and roll, into a saintly halo. The spun gold on his chest and underbelly capture and leads Jimmy’s eye like a sparkling glissando. People are a piercing, special kind of beautiful like this, thoughts far away, or far within. 

A pang of greed unsettles his quiet, well-fucked lassitude. So little time, always so little time. They ought not spend it woolgathering.

“Come back to bed.”

Robert turns to him. From cherub to devil in the flick of a smile. 

He lights a fag before lying in bed on his back. Mind still somewhere else. 

“Give us one.”

Robert gives him the one he’s already lit, and gets himself another. His hair spread on the pillow, and Jimmy doesn’t have the words. A string and wind fanfare. Beautiful things. A compulsion to own. On his belly, covered with the sheet, his hand splayed by that tumble of curls, wanting to wrap one around his fingers. 

"Dark in here,” says Robert, puffing smoke. 

Heavy curtains, always drawn, candlelight at all hours, as specified. Eccentric witch-guitarist hideout for untold, nefarious experiments with forces well beyond base mortals' ken, protected by the guarding sigils of the arcane Fuck Off spell.  


Well at least they got the experimental part right. Arm reaching above Robert’s body, he puts out his fag. 

Observing. In profile, even more, all those strong, sharp lines. Runs one finger down his arm. So smooth. His perfect boy. 

“We should go for a walk later,” Robert says, absent.

“Can’t. We’ll cause a riot.”

They chuckle. Robert, Jimmy thinks, doesn’t sound all that amused. 

“Would be nice, some time.”

“What?”

“Have a walk. You and me. Sunlight. You won’t turn to ashes or something will you?”

Jimmy pokes his arm. “So funny.”

Robert pulls half a smile, attempts to blow smoke rings. Mouth. Tongue. Teeth. Jimmy feels all purry. Slithers closer. Fingers on the spare hay of Robert’s chest. Robert kisses his head, and Jimmy dies a little. Robert’s so affectionate, cuddly even. Tactile. Always, everywhere, but oh, behind closed doors.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” says Robert. 

“What.”

“If we could go out there for a walk. Together. With nobody bothering us. Just… be out there. You and me.”  He stares, urging an answer.

“Course,” says Jimmy. “Would be wonderful.”

Robert turns his face to the ceiling again. One last puff of his smoke, puts it out. Hands entwined over his stomach. Lets his eyes shut down. Oh, no, most definitely not. Jimmy slithers closer still, and then over him. With his eyes closed and a smile, Robert makes room for him between his legs. Jimmy starts to take what he wants from his skin. Small kisses at first. A beat in each one. Love love love love love love. Robert lazily strokes his hair and it ripples from Jimmy's head down to his toes. He decides it’s time he paid some mind to Robert’s hard, insolent nipples. Robert, beneath him, takes a deep breath. 

“There has to be some place,” he mutters.

Jimmy is only half listening. “Hm?” Stroking his closed mouth on Robert’s nipple. In his scalp, Robert’s hand tenses and claws. Rewarding. 

“Somewhere we could.”

“Could what.” Since his mouth is open, no point keeping his tongue idle. 

Robert hums, his cock tugging where it’s trapped under Jimmy’s body. Breathing deepening, fleshing out. Both hands in Jimmy’s hair now, keeping his head where it is. Fat chance. 

Just to be contrary, Jimmy slips away. Robert lets him. The fuzz on his underbelly is soft against Jimmy’s cheek and forehead. Musky where it thickens, from earlier. His cock already hard. Could be harder. Jimmy nuzzles it and it twitches at every pulse, like a sweet blind animal. One single lick. Robert holds his breath. Eyes on him, waiting. Jimmy smirks. 

First time is often a stumbling frantic business, Jimmy moaning at him about jeans too tight impossible to take off, Robert with eight hands crushing him against any surface that will hold Jimmy’s weight. Impatient, and urgent, and brief. Robert always comes. Jimmy, depends. Not his main priority. 

Second time, if they can get it, is usually more leisurely and not so rushed. Robert’s got more stamina. Jimmy takes over. When there’s time.

Would be nice to ride him now, all spread out and gorgeously hard and his. He jerks him off with tormenting deliberation, too loose, too slow. Robert’s breath turning sharp. His eyes half shut. That heavy frown. 

In this room, Robert’s just his. Out there, Robert’s body is bloody Disneyland. There are queues waiting for a ride. They will all get a go. 

Nah, Jimmy is not going to ride him today. He reaches over Robert again for the stuff. Slaps some on himself. 

“Knees up.”

Robert smiles, drowsy-wicked. Impossible. He’s impossible. Jimmy pulls him down, sharp tug, onto his lap, hips tilted up. Robert fetchingly grasping the sheets, biting his lips. Waiting. How long can he keep him like this. 

“Jimmy…”

Not very long it seems. Jimmy smirks. Get this show on the road shall we. 

The arch of that neck, the sharp jaw, that indecent face. Breath pushed out of him. Jimmy slams himself in again, Robert starts his song. 

It’s going to be slow, and it’s going to be deep, and it’s going to go on and on and on, until Jimmy gets what he wants.

“Fuck…” Robert clutches the sheets. Reaches down. Grabs at Jimmy’s thighs, knees. “Hm…”

Given over, unspooling. Takes him. So easy. A delight, like indulging a prince. Such a sweet boy. 

Jimmy fucks hard, hard, harder. Robert’s eyes wide open now, and his mouth, looking almost shocked. Hard. Hard. Until he arches his back like that again. Until he throws his arms up to clasp the pillow, turning his face this way and that, looking for something to hold between his teeth.

Now, that’s something no-one but Jimmy ever sees. He smirks, feral. He’ll keep it just slow enough that he won’t lose it. Andante, if you will. 

High wired, thrumming, driven, focused, a note sustained with skill and practice and an ungodly amount of self-discipline.  


Robert’s moans, high pitched, not quite falsetto, but he can get him there.

Robert goes to touch his cock.

“Hands off.” Sharp. Voice even. Unaffected.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Like a spoilt brat in a huff, but he obeys, and now he's whimpering. 

Opens his eyes to Jimmy’s glazed, fixed stare, focused on his face. Knowing himself coveted, craved, claimed, owned, he gives in. He won’t shut his eyes again, heavy as they get. He looks at Jimmy with a face utterly debauched, shamelessly wanton. Jimmy’s most prized treasure, earning his keep, reasserting his place as the jewel of the hoard. Knowing he reigns supreme.  


Jimmy’s breath shudders, breaks into a moan. Robert pierces him with a stare that makes him lose the beat. 

“Come on,” he mumbles, “come on…” Hooks his ankles behind Jimmy’s back. “Come on.”

Jimmy snaking his body the way he knows. Riffing. Robert’s moans climb an octave. He reaches up. For Jimmy’s face. Push the hair off, loving. How he looks at him. From down there. A faithful. Drinking in Jimmy’s face. Jimmy falling apart, syncopated, his tempo off. Too close.  He had managed to keep more or less quiet until now. 

“Come on,” Robert whispers, hands still holding him, strokes his thumbs on Jimmy’s jaw, cheekbones. Tender. Jimmy falters, sobs as if wounded. Breaks up, too close. Robert smiles up at him. Loving. 

_ Now this is something no-one will ever see but you. _

Shuddering, full stop. Too close. Robert takes the chance. Sits up, climbs on to Jimmy’s lap. Kisses him first, sloppy and wet. Touches his forehead to Jimmy’s. And starts bouncing. Hip game. Jimmy buries his face in his neck. Now it’s him whimpering, and Robert grunting with the effort. Robert’s arms around his neck, holding tight as he picks up. A handful, a whirl, sweating, pure vigor. Tips Jimmy’s head back to kiss him.

“Touch me.” Speaks into his mouth. Bites him. Bouncing. “Touch me.”

Can't deny him. Right now he'd literally give him both his hands. So one on Robert’s cock, one on his arse, both rock hard. Robert working hard for it. Working it. We won’t have the falsetto. Not from Robert anyway.

Robert working himself hard, clinging to Jimmy’s neck for balance, pulls apart to look at him, to have Jimmy look back. Kiss him while Jimmy’s coming, keeps bouncing to give him all.

Slowing down now. Both Robert’s hand and Jimmy’s on Robert’s cock. He comes softly, like a fading coda, fist in Jimmy's hair. Shuddering with the aftershocks on Jimmy’s lap, touching heads, still moving. 

Kissing so sweetly, just lips, their breath still hitching with the last ripples. Robert holds him tight now, a quiet, contented hum. Jimmy holds him too. Eyes shut and all. Lightheaded. Robert is rocking him gently, kissing his head and face. Sweet as can be. 

On their sides, cleaned up, staring at each other like a pair of loved-up lemons. Robert strokes the hair out of his face. Kisses him with his eyes closed.

“It would be so good,” he mumbles. Stroking, stroking.

“Huh?”

“If we could go out there for a walk. Holding hands. You and me.”

Jimmy snorts. Robert’s eyes dim. Not joking then.

“We’ll never bloody know, will we?” He turns on his back. Rubs his face. “Pass us a fag.”

Robert takes a few beats, then obliges. Lit from his own lips, as he likes to do. Jimmy likes it too.

“It would be,” Jimmy says. Puffs some smoke. “Would be wonderful.”

Robert’s turns his face to him, but Jimmy keeps his eyes to the ceiling. 

“Just be. You and me. Out there. In the bleeding sunshine. Like people.” Jimmy’s not bitter about it, really. Pissed off, sometimes. Resigned, mostly. 

“There has to be somewhere,” says Robert, muted. 

“The middle of the bloody desert.”

“Deep in the woods.”

Jimmy finally turns his head. The smile is back on Robert’s face, wistful. Still beautiful, always beautiful. Jimmy would give him the moon and the stars if he could. One could say that he already has. But there's more out there and Jimmy wants him to have them all.  


“That would be the dream, wouldn’t it,” says Jimmy, who knows a thing or two about dreams come true. 

“There has to be somewhere,” says Robert. “And we’re going to bloody find it.” Chin pointed with determination. Closing his eyes, as if settling to sleep.  


Jimmy appraises his treasure. Touches his face. Robert smiles with his eyes closed.

He’d give him the moon and the stars, but it’s a sunny sky above their heads that he wants.  


“We’ll find it,” Jimmy whispers, to Robert’s drowsy, widening smile. 

_ I’ll find it for you. I’ll lay it at your feet. We’ll walk it together. With the sun over our heads. Wind in your hair. Smiling. Laughing. Holding hands.  
_

He once gave Robert a dream and together they made it come true. They’re good at dreams. They will do this too.  


**Author's Note:**

> What Is And Never Should Be (1969)
> 
> "And if I say to you tomorrow  
Take my hand, child, come with me  
To a castle I will take you  
Where what's to be, they say will be
> 
> Catch the wind  
See us spin  
Sail away  
Leave today  
Way up in the sky
> 
> But the wind won't blow,  
you really shouldn't go  
it only goes to show  
That you will be mine by taking our time.
> 
> And if you say to me tomorrow,  
Oh what fun it all will be.  
Then what's to stop us pretty baby,  
But what is and never should be.
> 
> So if you wake up with the sunrise  
And all your dreams are still as new,  
And happiness is what you need so bad,  
Girl, the answer lies with you."
> 
> (Everybody I know seems to know me well  
But they're never gonna know that I'm gonna move like hell)
> 
> (Baby baby baaaaby bah... woaah-ooh yeah...)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731993) by [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads)


End file.
